A multiple fact approach including synthesis, reactions, esr and fluorescence spectroscopy, biological testing (in collaboration with other scientists) and theoretical treatment on the structure-activity relationship of chemical carcinogens will be used to study the molecular mechanisms of mutagenesis and carcinogenesis.